My First 3D Movie
by Akai22878
Summary: "There's this holiday everyone keeps talking about. It's called 'Aloe-ween' I think that's how you say it. Yugi says he's 'going as Dracula'. I have no idea what that means. And apparently we are going to see a movie. Oh what was it… right! It was something called a… '3D movie' or something like that." Written in Atem's POV. Please R&R, I'll give you a cookie XD!


**Welcome to my first ever Halloween special! This has more humor than horror though. Well... for the readers it will be humor.**

**Atem: Yeah, luck them.**

**Me: Oh relax you! It's just a story.**

**Atem: Hmph! *walks away***

**Okay, anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy ^_^!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**MY First 3D Movie**

There's this holiday everyone keeps talking about. It's called 'Aloe-ween?' I think that's how you say it. Yugi says he's 'going as Dracula'. I have no idea what that means. And apparently we are going to see a movie. Oh what was it… right! It was something called a… '3D movie' or something like that. It's also a horror movie to be festive to the season. The name of this movie is "Paranormal Entity". I saw the trailer on the television the other day. It didn't look scary at all. The others on the hand… they hid behind the couch.

"Atem, c'mon, hurry up or we'll miss the movie!" yelled Yugi. I groaned and got up from my desk in my room.

"Coming Yugi!" I yelled back. I walked downstairs and was greeted by our friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea. After a few minutes of conversing, we finally left the game shop.

"I bet Atem's gonna be the most scared of us all." said Joey. I laughed.

"Right, because I was the one hiding behind the couch with just the trailer." Joey cringed and so did the others.

"Let's just go see the movie." said Yugi with a small blush on his face. I tried to contain my laughter as we walked into the cinema. We had gotten our tickets and entered the screening room. There was something bothering me though. I haven't the slightest idea what these glasses were for. I've seen movies before but… I've never had to use these before. Yugi says it's to watch the movie but…

"Pharaoh, hurry and put them on! The movie's starting!" whispered Yugi. I hesitated, but then I just put them on. Let the horror show begin.

_After the movie_,

We walked out of the cinema pale as ghosts! Joey had thrown up a few times during the movie. Tristan hid behind Yugi, Yugi averted his eyes, and Tea held onto me. The movie scared the life out of me! And the fact that it was as if that thing was coming for me didn't help. In fact, that was the only thing scary about it. Joey looked at me with a cheeky smile. "What?"

"You got scared!" I laughed.

'Yes and I can admit that. But my memory seems to be failing me, who was it that threw up during the movie?" Joey cringed and we all laughed at his reaction. Wait… that was my first joke too! "Well, Yugi and I had better begin making our way home."

"Yeah, I should get going too." said Tea.

"Yeah, same here." said Tristan and Joey. We all came across an intersection, we said our goodbyes, and we separated. Yugi and I made it back to the game shop and prepared for bed. I was having a slight problem though. I was paranoid and dramatized. When I heard a noise, I jump. When the lights turned on or off, I flinched. Maybe some sleep will help.

_Two hours later,_

The entity, it's real! I'm running down a hallway right now. I sense its presence; I know it's chasing me. It already took Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. It's just me and Tea now! We were running… oh no! Tea, she fell and that _thing_ is coming right for her. I ran but… no matter how much I run, it doesn't work. It is as if I am going nowhere. He… no, IT took her! "TEA!" I yelled. She extended her hand to me as she was being dragged away.

"Atem!" she yelled. My heart began pounding as her voice grew softer. Not again… I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE! I ran faster than I ever have before but… to my dismay, it was all in vain. I-I can't see her anymore… she's gone.

I'm alone.

"Atem… Atem… Atem…" said a mysterious voice in the distance. I stood straight up.

"Come on, face me you coward! Show yourself!" The eye of Horus shined appeared on my forehead. There it is. It's coming right for me. It shrieked as I secretly trembled.

"Atem… Atem!" Wait, that… that sounded… familiar. "Atem!" The next thing I knew, my eyes shot open and I was met with a pair of eyes quite like mine except they had an innocent background to them. Also, I was being captivated. I was startled by this so the first thing I did was get one arm free. The second thing I did was swing it. BOOM! Thud. Uh… the first thing I _should've_ done was PAY ATTENTION! "YUGI!" I jumped off my bed (without realizing it) and examined his wound. "I'm so sorry Yugi but… why were you shaking me?" He whimpered before he gave me his answer.

"*sniff, sniff* You were… screaming in your sleep. You were tossing and turning, you were also sweating too. That must've been one heck of a nightmare." said Yugi as I helped him up. Wait… that was just… A NIGHTMARE!? "What was it about anyway?" I helped him onto my bed that was when his question registered into my head. I swallowed hard and blushed from embarrassment. I saw the look on his face which made me turn my head. "Aw, c'mon! You can tell me." I took a deep breath.

"Alright, well let's just say… I thought the entity was real." I said rapidly. I looked away from Yugi, waiting for his laughter. But… I heard nothing. As soon as I felt a hand on my shoulder I immediately looked at him with a confused expression on my face. I then noticed his lips were twitching.

Joy.

I hung my head in shame as his laughter grew with each passing second.

"Pharaoh… I'm… sorry… but…" Yugi could not finish his thought due to his laughter. Once he had finished, he noticed my expression. He then tensed and his laughter seized completely. I smirked at his reaction. "I said I was sorry!" he yelled.

"I know, I was there." I then heard a small creek in the hallway. I jumped up with the eye of Horus on my forehead prepared for anything. Yugi laughed. "And what is so funny?" Yugi stood up.

"C'mon in guys!" I became very confused. Then Joey, Tristan, and Tea walked into my room.

"Uh… what's going on?" I asked slowly. I noticed that they tried to contain their laughter. They failed since I knew they were doing so. "Ok, either you tell me or someone will be taking a nice, long trip to the shadow realm." They tensed and swallowed hard. I smirked. Joey stepped up.

"Let's just say… your nightmare didn't happen on its own." said Joey.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Tea then stepped forward.

"The guys made a plan to see how scared you _really_ were of that movie by coming here after you fell asleep and induce a dream on you. Just to see how you'd react." I paled. THEY DID WHAT?!

_FLASHBACK _(A/N 3rd POV)

_It was late at night, and a certain Mutou couldn't sleep. His childish eyes began to wander throughout his room. It appeared as if he were waiting for something. He laid comfortably on his bed, listening to the silence that surrounds him until…_

_Knock, knock, knock!_

_There was a knock at the door and the young and adorable _(A/N C'mon! You mean to tell me that when you see him, you don't think he's at least cute!) _Yugi Mutou ran out of his room. He then, snuck passed the other rooms without making too much noise to head for the door. When he got there, he opened the door to reveal two pairs of eyes that matched his own._

_Devious._

_One pair of eyes, however, didn't seem too thrilled._

"_I'm not too sure about this guys. Why would we do this even after everything he's done for us?" asked a scared Tea. Everyone walked in and made a hasty walk to the mighty pharaoh's room. When they arrived at the helm of his room, once again Tea tried to intervene. "Guys, we really shouldn't do this." she whispered. They turned to her, giving her confused looks._

"_Why not?" asked Yugi. Tea hesitated, and she showed this by her playing with her fingers and biting her lip. "Don't worry Tea, he told me he wanted to know every aspect of every holiday and tradition here. This is one of them, scaring people on Halloween!"_

"_Yeah Tea, lighten up a bit. It's to teach him the modern day ways. Nothing too harmful right?" asked Tristan._

"_Yeah, or too harmless." Tea mumbled. "You know what, whatever!" She puffed steam and walked away. That left the three boys facing the door to Atem's room. They looked at each other and swallowed hard as Yugi began to turn the knob. When the door was opened, Tristan and Joey went over to Atem and hovered over him carry devious smiles._

"_You ready?" asked Joey. Tristan nodded. They then turned to Yugi, who, was standing and the frame of the door. He nodded as well. "Well, alrighty then." Joey bent down until he was at the pharaoh's ear. "The entity, he's coming, oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh!" Tristan joined._

"_He's getting closer Atem. You'd better run, oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh!" Yugi held onto his mouth as he noticed Tea walking back. _

"_C'mon Atem, you can do better than that, oh and what's this? Your little friends are with you. Hm, not anymore!" Joey and Tristan backed away as they noticed Atem's struggle in his bed. He began sweating and groaning, mumbling their names in this order, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Tea. When he said Tea that was when the eye of Horus began shining like the morning sun. The glow frightened the four of them. They ran out, but Yugi, he ran to Atem's side and tried to wake him up._

_END FLASHBACK _(A/N Back to Atem's POV)

"Ok, let me get this straight," They all looked at me. "You came into our home, into my room, and influenced me to have a nightmare for your entertainment?" I finished using a cold, unemotional voice. They swallowed hard as they noticed me slowly moving towards them.

"Please don't send us to the shadow realm!" yelled Yugi. I scoffed.

"Ha! That is too good for the four of you!" I shot back. They ran out of the room and into the hallway as I chased after them. As I was chasing them, I noticed something and my eyes widened. "Guys, watch out for the…!" I stopped as the four of them went tumbling down the stairs. "_Hm… maybe this 'Halloween' thing isn't so bad after all._" I thought. I then heard some groaning at the bottom of the steps. I chuckled. "Well, you know what they say."

"What?" they groaned in unison.

"YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE KING!" they just groaned in response as I laughed.

"BOO!" I screamed and jumped up. The next thing I knew, I was hugging the corner of the wall. I turned my head to see Yugi's grandfather laughing. I got down.

"Oh ha, ha!" I said sarcastically. Yugi's grandfather laughed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I then noticed the four of them _finally_ getting up. I walked down the stairs to join them. "*sigh* Well remember kids to stay safe-" Tristan continued.

"Don't go egging and throwing toilet paper on people's houses-" Joey continued.

"Don't eat all ya candy at once-" Tea continued.

"Be smart about what you do-" Yugi finished it.

"And to have fun!"

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERONE!" we all yelled.

* * *

**Yeah, i know, cheesy ending. But come on, it's true though. Anyway, please review, i've got cookies! Or maybe some candy might do. Well anyway, remember to say yes to drugs and always talk to your neighborhood drunk XD (just kidding of course!) HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRIS-erm wrong holiday, let me try that again. *Ahem* HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Be sure to check out my profile for upcoming stories!**

**~Until we meet again guys :D!**


End file.
